A stator used for a motor has a cylindrical core with projections called “teeth” and a plurality of windings composed of conductive wires wound around the respective teeth. In the manufacture of the stator, the step of winding the conductive wires around the teeth is carried out by a winding device such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-274878. The winding device has a plurality of nozzles that are provided in a radial direction. The nozzles revolve around the teeth to wind the conductive wires around the teeth while ejecting the conductive wires at the same time, thereby creating the windings. This method is called “simultaneous concentrated winding.” Once this winding step is completed, two lead wires corresponding to both ends of each conductive wire extend from the plurality of completed windings.